The Beautiful Assassin
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: what if Kagome was a half demon assassin of Narakus sent to kill a young lord will she finnally be able to turn on him or will she complete the job read to find out Inu/Kag San/Miro
1. Chapter 1

**_REREAD THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!_**

* * *

Kagome ran she wanted to get away. She couldn't stand him anymore. This killing was all she knew. He had been careful to choose only half demons as his assassins because he knew they were dangerous when their life was threatened. Kagome jumped through the trees running the smell of her family's blood on her clothes she was coated in it being but five years old she was unsure why her family had been killed or even how. They were his best assassins she had killed hundreds herself yet she felt no guilt no remorse. No emotion. Now she ran so close to freedom.

Suddenly she burst into a clearing. I'm free! she thought. Lost in the moment she didn't hear the men's approach. She felt a sharp pain to the back of her head then blackness consumed her.

She woke in the masters presence her body already giving way to his curse.

"There's no escaping me Kagome. You'll never be free. Never." her master said,"Now go finish your training."

Kagome nodded numbly and left.

* * *

14 years later

Kagome watched her target he walked through the village she dare not attack him whilst he was there. Waiting she pondered him. He was a young village lord Naraku had refused to tell her what he was saying that since she was his best assassins she needed no guide for this. She looked at him. He had silver hair and amber eyes. Fangs, claws, and what was this...? Dog ears!!! Atop his head were two small dog ears.

He was a half Demon!!!

No wonder her master had refused her details he knew that would never willingly kill another half demon. Not even when he put his strongest spell on her could she do it. There was no way.

She confirmed it by the way the people looked at him with disgust, hatred, and others just ignored him. He looked abused and angry. She watched as a young monk walked up to him. they shared a few words nothing of interest accept that the half demons name was InuYasha. The monks Miroku. They talked about a girl named Sango and the monk left. She moved silently through the trees nothing stirred as she passed it. One of her many tricks.

She waited and watched as the man, InuYasha, entered his home he entered a room where she could see him. He was alone. Perfect. Before he could blink she was through the window and had him pinned to the wall one hand over his mouth. What he saw in front of him was a burly man in a plain wool shirt, leather breeches, and a black cloak. When Kagome spoke InuYasha would hear a masculine voice. He struggled violently and glared at her but when he was unable to escape he watched her with surprise.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth if you scream I'll have to kill you. I've killed more people than you would be able to count but I'm not here to hurt you. Okay?" Kagome told him. He hesitated then nodded. Kagome removed her hand from his mouth and he growled.

"What do you want Bastard!" InuYasha snarled. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"I was sent here to kill you by my master but he refused to tell me what you are and now that I know I refuse to kill you."Kagome replied.

"What afraid to get half demon blood on your hands?" InuYasha sneered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I fear nothing." she said with a voice that was cold as ice. InuYasha felt his spine turn to ice as her cold voice hit his ears.

"Then why don't you just do your job?" InuYasha growled.

"I-" Kagome started but was interrupted by the squeak of a loose floor board.

"Hey Miroku!!" InuYasha called. The monk Kagome had seen earlier walked in and gaped at Kagome. Then held up his staff. Kagome hit a pressure point on InuYasha that would have him frozen forever if she didn't hit the right pressure point to release him.

In one swift movement Kagome punched the monk in the gut and had him pinned to the floor. Then a girl walked into the room. Kagome jabbed the monk in the same pressure point as she had InuYasha and then swiftly did the same to the girl who had just walked in. With a sigh she stepped back and looked at the three.

"You know this is more trouble than i thought. If i had just killed you," she said looking at InuYasha," I would have been outta here long ago but I just had to have morals." Kagome sighed." I guess I'll have to finish what i started. As i was telling dog boy over here I was sent to kill him but I refuse to kill him because he is a half demon they all glared at her. Kagome rolled her eyes."I've been through that with him to I don't hate Hanyou's. " They looked surprised. Kagome continued,"Anyway he's trying to kill you InuYasha I don't know why he just sends me to do the killing so be on your guard. Now if i put you back to normal your probably gonna try to kill me but going to do it anyway."

Kagome hit the pressure points the unfroze them but they just stretched and looked at her with wary expressions. Kagome looked directly at InuYasha Her beautiful rainbow eyes glazed over from the many years of being controlled by Naraku her gaze unwavering she said," Keep yourself guarded closely I may be the best assassin he has but I'm not the only one he has."

"Who is he?" InuYasha asked.

"My master I cannot speak his name he put a curse on me to make sure of that." Kagome said.

"Try." The girl said.

Kagome was wary but tried," It's Na-" Kagome clutched her chest it felt like someone was slowly driving a red hot sword through her heart. She gasped in pain her eyes watering she fell to her knees all the spells she held over herself dropping her scent aura and everything about her revealed. Then suddenly it stopped. Kagome Gasped for air on her hands and knees. She felt her long cat like tail sweeping the ground behind her. Her triangular ears taking in the soft gasps coming from the others in the room.

"Now you know why I couldn't kill a half demon." Kagome panted," because I know what it feels like to be hated and abused. I am a half demon myself after all." Kagome said removing her hood and standing straight and tall her voice no longer deep and her body no longer looked masculine because of the spell she had placed on herself. As her hood dropped so did their jaws. Kagome revealed her self to be a gorgeous woman of 19.

She had long waist length raven black hair with natural Royal purple streaks. Triangular Cat ears perched themselves on top of her head and a long black tail with a royal purple tip swishing back and forth over the ground behind her. Her honey colored skin and perfectly curvy figure making her a beauty to behold. Her plump breasts, full lips and great ass making her just plain sexy.

Kagome sighed."Okay I must leave before he finds out that I have not completed my task." Kagome said turning to leave.

"Wait." Miroku said. "Your master."

"Yes. What about him." Kagome asked.

"Is his name Naraku?" Miroku asked. Sango and InuYasha gasped and turned to Kagome waiting for a response.

Kagome nodded slowly. Sango and InuYasha immediately took up defensive positions and growled at Kagome.

Miroku said,"Stop!" with such force that Sango and InuYasha froze. "Did he force you to become his assassin or did you choose to be."Miroku asked Kagome

"I was forced...," she said softly looking down," He's forced me to train and kill since I was five years old." Kagome admitted a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Yeah right!" InuYasha spat.

"He cursed us as babies putting us in a spell that made us unable to defy his whim the closer we are to him the stronger it gets. Slowly I've managed to begin loosening his grip on me but I still have times when I can't hold him off forever."Kagome said softly.

"The night of the new moon." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Yes." she said,"My human night."

Miroku smirked." I say we all baned together and destroy Naraku. For cursing me with the wind tunnel!"

"For killing my family!" Sango said in a strong voice.

"For hurting my friends and trying to kill me!" InuYasha put in.

"For enslaving me and my family then killing them!" Kagome jeered.

"We will destroy Naraku and avenge our friends and family or die trying!!!" Miroku hollered.

* * *

Kagome walked at the front of the group leading them to where Naraku had told her to meet him when she had finished her tasks. She started to feel that cold, empty, void of nothingness creeping over her body trying to control it. She stopped walking. Breathing slow so she could concentrate she closed her eyes trying to fight it. Slowly it began to creep back until...

"Why the hell have you stopped Wench!" InuYasha growled at the young woman in front of him breaking her concentration.

Kagome turned around to face him with a cold bone chilling hiss."Unless you want me to let that bastard take over my mind and body I suggest you leave me be so I can concentrate." she turned back around and continued to walk as everyone went into a deadly silence.

No one wanted to face her when she was controlled by Naraku or at all really they just didn't want to try her skills.

Kagome was finally pulled from her trance and found herself waking in a familiar place.

"He's gotten stronger or has help." Kagome commented absently trying to remember where she'd seen these large Redwood trees before. The soft Summer grass tickled her ankles and teased at her memory.

_It can't be. Can it?_

"Come look at this!" Miroku called everyone but Kagome went to see. "They're grave markers... three of them!"

_No._

"Listen to this cheesy shit!" InuYasha laughed as he read the inscriptions,"_Rest in peace my dear loving mother I'm sorry I wasn't home in time to help I'll fix it. I promise. _Ha ha someone has a guilty conscience."

_Please it can't be. _Kagome thought turning around.

_"Dear Father I'll miss you always and I'll avenge your death I swear it. _What the hell man this shit sucks."

_There's no way it can be... _Kagome thought walking slowly to see the gave stones.

_"My dear precious brother I'll always keep you in my heart I'll see to the death of the man who killed you._God this sounds so stupid obviously this guy had no idea how to move on."

_It is._Kagome thought. She reached out a hand to trace the small letters carved into the stone.

"What the hell are you doin' Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Tears pricked at her eyes blurring her sight. " I never thought I'd come here again." She said softly. Her tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

"Kagome why are you crying?" InuYashas features softened as he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Meet the family." Kagome replied in a harsh whisper. Everyone gave a small gasp and Sango slapped InuYasha for what he said.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango said.

"It's not you fault my family's dead. It's _his._" Kagome said the word his with venom in her voice.

"How?" Miroku asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was five," Kagome started sadly. "I went to pick flowers for mother since she was training with father and Souta, my brother, was away on a mission. I got lost in the forest and by the time I got home it was late. It had been my human night so I didn't smell the blood or hear the men who had attacked them. when I walked in the house I saw their bodies piled on top of each other. I went to see the training grounds and found it covered in blood and remains. So I ran home and tried to wake them up. I couldn't."

"In the morning when I had my demonic powers back I could smell death on them. So I managed to get them out here and bury them I did the best I could on the tombs and tried to escape but I wasn't in the right state of mind to do so. When I got out of the forest They hit me over the head and forced me back under his control." by the time she finished Tears spilled from her eyes in a stream.

"Kagome I'm so sorry he did that to your family." Sango said hugging Kagome around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sango. I just have another reason to hate him now. He's the one who killed them so I'll just have to return the favor." Kagome said with fake cheeriness. Kagome walked slowly after that no one not even InuYasha would dare interrupt the cold silence.

Kagome led the group on in silence not a word passed between them. Kagome used this time to think over the things rattling through her brain.

_This is so strange walking in a group. Not being hated or loathed on top of that is just weirder. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it._As Kagome pondered the thought InuYasha got bored.

"Hey Wench! We ever gonna get to the place you told us about! Ya' said it wasn't far from the castle!" InuYasha yelled from behind her breaking into her thoughts.

"Well maybe if you would be quiet and quit stopping us for these dumb arguments you seem to love so much then perhaps we would be there already!" Kagome hissed playfully. A grin on her generally solemn face.

A light laughing started on the edge of Kagomes hearing.

_It's him! _She thought freezing the grin fell from her face.

Kagome listened as the laughter got louder until InuYasha could hear it. Then Kirara and finally Sango and Miroku. It continued to get louder until it was booming around them from every angle. Kagome and InuYashas ears were flicking and swiveling trying to pin point the original place of his voice.

"It sounds as if it's coming from every where!" Kagome said to Sango.

"Ah Kagome you have brought prisoners when I ordered you to just kill them all. How like you parents you are. You can't even kill a damn half-dog mutt. How disappointing maybe I'll end up sending you on a trip with your parents." Narakus laugh had faded and was now a highly amused and deathly cold voice.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" Kagome hissed furiously.

"Aw. How sweet. My best assassin is having one of her tantrums. Tut tut tut. You should be thankful that I have spared you for so long. So will you attempt to run away again or will you simply beg for death by my hands?"Narakus voice echoed as if they were in a cave. His evil laughter boomed off the very trees of the forest. It hurt Kagomes ears. She pinned her ears to her head as the laughter boomed louder.

"If you want to take Kagome back then you'll have to get through all of us!"Sango yelled into the forest. Miroku and InuYasha nodded their agreement.

The laughter stopped all at once no more echoes no more anything just deathly silence. Then...

"So be it..."Narakus cold unamused voice stated.

The forest went silent. Kagome strained her ears but heard nothing at all.

"InuYasha do you hear that?" Kagome asked the silver haired hanyou.

"You mean utter silence? Yeah I hear it." InuYasha said.

"Why is silence bad? That just means he's not here right?"Miroku asked.

"Usually yes but what you don't understand is this is complete silence. No animals moving no wind blowing no nothing. It's an unnatural silence." Kagome said.

"Everything is just still." InuYasha said.

Kagome listened intently until she finally heard it.

_Crack!_

The snap of a twig. Kagome pin pointed the noise.

"Sango get down NOW!!!" Kagome yelled.

Sango dropped to the ground and Kagome formed a bow of spiritual power and shot a tentacle that stabbed through the air right where Sango's heart had been. There was a scream of pain and a man stumbled out of the bushes holding the stump of his arm that was left. He growled and glared at Kagome who hissed in frustration.

"Damn it!" she cursed,"Hoshi. Why the hell did you do it! I told you no! I don't want you to do this!" Kagome yelled at the man.

"Ha ha." he laughed darkly," But I did it for you. For us." Hoshi hissed.

"We are not shinsei meito!" Kagome shouted at him. (A/N: shinsei meito = True mates)

InuYasha was gawking at Kagome and Hoshi. He felt his blood boil when Hoshi spoke next.

"Oh but we are shan. you just don't know it yet." Hoshi said with an evil grin. (A/N: shan = beautiful)

The man began to pull something from behind his back InuYasha saw the glint of a sword. His blood was ablaze as he charged the man and drew Tetsigua. He felt the resistance of skin and felt the bone break under his sword as he sliced through the man but Hoshi had managed to throw the small sword just before InuYasha hit him.

Kagome saw the silver glint of a sword and a wave of pain throbbed through her stomach. She looked down only to see the hilt of a sword sticking out from just below her rib cage. She felt another throb of pain and groaned falling to her knees as blood pooled at her feet and dripped down her stomach. Kagome stayed awake and said something in neko. Suddenly a midnight black manta cat demon with white speckles trotted into the clearing behind it was a rusty orange manta cat demon. (A/n: Imagine Kirara in her smaller form just different colors)

They trotted over to Kagome and mewed sadly. Kagome said more in neko and Kirara walked up and brushed against the two other manta demons.

Kirara walked over to Sango and pulled on the base of her dress. Sango walked to Kagome where Kirara was pulling her. Sango then began to clean Kagomes wounds.

"InuYasha I need some bandages and hot water. Miroku I'm going to need some herbs." Sango listed the herbs she would need from Miroku and how much of each then the boys were off to get the specific items. Sango pulled the sword out with a quick jerk. Kagome let out a short scream of pain.

"Sorry Kagome." Sango muttered.

Sango rolled Kagomes shirt up to her rib cage so she could see the wound clearly.

"The waters hot Sango." InuYasha said.

"Thanks InuYasha." Sango replied as she took the water and bandages. She walked over to her pack and got out two strips of cloth and dunked them in the water. She washed the blood off Kagomes stomach with one of the cloths then gently wiped the other over Kagomes wound. Kagome hissed in pain as the cloth touched her screaming flesh.

"Sorry Kagome."Sango said softly.

Miroku walked out of the trees and said,"Sango I have the herbs."

"Good now blend them together and make a salve that I can put on Kagomes wound." Sango ordered.

Miroku nodded and blended the herbs together in a bowl making the salve Sango had requested.

"Here." he said passing it to her. Sango took the salve and spread it over Kagomes wounds causing her to let out a sigh of relief as the numbing took effect. Sango helped Kagome into a sitting position and began to bandage the wound.

Kagome noticed the monk staring at her bare stomach with a gleam in his eye.

"Monk if you don't look away now you'll never be able to see again." Kagome hissed. InuYasha laughed and Miroku snapped his head in another direction. When Sango finished wrapping the wound Kagome pulled her shirt down.

"That should hold for a day or so." Sango said.

"That's all it'll need to hold for. I'll be healed by the end of the day tomorrow. Thanks Sango." Kagome said and let out a deep breath.

Once Kagome had eaten they were on the trail again.

"Hey Kagome what's with that Hoshi guy thinking he was your shinsei meito? And what's with the manta demons you called for." InuYasha asked indicating to the two mantas on her shoulders.

Kagome frowned,"I was under orders to assassinate a man named Muso. He was killing the villages that were in the west and was quickly becoming annoying. While I was after him I ran into Hoshi who had just lost his mate. He saw me and immediately declared that I was his shinsei meito. Hasn't stopped chasing me ever since. As for these manta's there mine. Their bloodline has been passed down through my mothers family for years. Only the girls will be passed down and it's always from mother to daughter. This one,"Kagome said pointing to the black and white speckled manta on her right shoulder,"is Akari, and this one,"she said pointing to the rusty orange manta on her left shoulder,"is Kira. I love em' and their my fighting partners." Kagome answered him.

"Ah I see." InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"So Kagome how did you learn to speak Neko?" Miroku asked.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango all turned to look at him as if he was stupid.

"Umm I don't know Miroku." Kagome said sarcastially,"Let's see I would say it's the fact that Neko happens to be how all _Neko _demons and hanyou's speak. It's kinda our language."

"Oh....umm...Yeah....that might explain it. Hehehe." Miroku responded rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"Hey InuYasha what's the plan now?" Kagome asked,"He wasn't where he told me he'd be so are you going back to the castle or what?"

"Hell no! He tried to have you killed! Why would I leave when all my friends have be hurt by this asshole!" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome smiled,"So which way do we go now then InuYasha?"

"Well he's got a hide out or something doesn't he?"InuYasha asked.

Kagome thought for a moment,"Not really he's always moving it. He tells me to meet him in the forest so he can bring me back to what ever the new hide out is." She said frowning.

"Well that could be a problem." Miroku said.

"He's not very bright is he." Kagome stated rather then asked.

"Oh he has his moments where you'd swear he was the smartest man on earth. Then..." InuYasha trailed off looking at Miroku as he attempted to make a move on Sango.

_SLAP!!!_

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled. Miroku walked with a smile on his face rubbing his cheek.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"Then other times he's like that." Kagome said finishing InuYashas sentence.

"Yup." InuYasha said with an exasperated sigh.

They continued to walk along the dirt road that would lead them to the next village when Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Kagome?"Sango asked.

"Blood, Smoke, and Fear..."


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to walk along the dirt road that would lead them to the next village when Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Kagome?"Sango asked.

"Blood, Smoke, and Fear..."

"What?" asked InuYasha who was completely confused.

"I... I can smell it. Blood, Smoke, and Fear." Kagome said in a hushed whisper her eyes wide.

"Your an assassin how could it bother you?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

"There's so much.... can't you smell it?" Kagome asked in the same hushed tone.

InuYasha sniffed the air. There was a slight tinge of blood.

"That ain't a lot of blood. Smells more like some one fell and scraped their knee." InuYasha answered.

"It's the village!" Kagome exclaimed. "It must be. Come on we need to help them it might be Naraku!"

InuYasha was silent and looked at Kagome as if she were crazy But she seemed completly serious.

"I think your over reacting Kagome. Maybe being in that forest was messin with you."InuYasha stated.

"No. It's true. I can smell it. I can see the smoke!" Kagome countered defensivly. She pointed to where the village was and sure enough there was a giant plume of smoke above it.

"How can you smell it from overe here?" InuYasha asked surprsie and confustion laced through every word.

"It's well known that Nekos have a better sense of smell that Inu's InuYasha. That combine with her training as an assassin I think she might be right." Sango said jumping on Kirara Miroku getting on behind her.

"Feh." was all InuYasha had as a reply.

The gang ran of as fast as they could go. Kirara taking to the air. While Kagome and InuYasha ran on foot. Akari and Kira ran next to Kagome.

As they ran InuYasha began to smell the blood it got stronger and stronger until they reached the village. Kagome was right the smells of blood, smoke, and fear were overwhelming.

"How'd you smell it from so far away?" InuYasha asked Kagome his eyes scanning the destruction.

It was awful the village was destroyed. The hay thatched roofs scattered and torn to shreds, the wood houses were in splinters, deep gouges marked the floor where it looked like something jumped off the ground to leap on another house. Blood pooled on the floor and a small stream that was near by ran red with the blood of the fallen villagers. Broken bodies scattered the clearing some looking half-eaten others shredded the ground was muddy beneath their feet and it to stank with blood spilled. The fear scent of humans clouded the air. Screams seemed to echo off nearby cliffs. Cries and sobs of mothers, wives, and children seemed to drift through the air on the passing breeze. Gasps of horror from the group went without notice. Dismembered limbs torn from bodies had teeth marks on them, as if torn off by some kind of animal, littered the ground near the forest. Crows and other carnivorous animals and scavengers all picked at the remains of the villagers. Tattered pieces of cloth and shattered bottles lay strewn about in no particular fashion. Crops were trampled and horses whinnied and snorted in the distance.

"As much as I hate to say it I was trained well." Kagome said.

Sango was crying into Mirokus chest as she had never seen some thing so awful.

There was a pile of wood in the middle of the clearing that was burning.

Kagome was now breathing through her mouth so as to relieve her self of some of the awful smell. InuYasha followed doing the same.

Akari and Kira sat on Kagomes shoulders mewing as they nuzzled their faces into her neck or shoulder trying to get rid of the smell in their noses.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep out horrible scene in front of her.

"We have to bury them. It's only proper."Miroku said with an arm around Sango's shoulders.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango all nodded. Kagome and InuYasha got shovles and began to dig. Akari and Kira helped Miroku and Sango gather the bodies. Kirara searched for any survivors. It was hard and steady work that kept thier mind off the tragedy they were standing in.

The sun had stained the sky a blood red color that made them all silent by the time they had burried the last villager. Kagome and Sango picked flowers and set them on the graves then Kagome and Miroku having spiritual powers blessed the graves and prayed for the souls to make it to heaven.

Kagome silently prepared dinner.

Once dinner was ready Kagome sat with Sango her nekos Kira and Akari ate next to her.

Dinner wasn't a silent as their earlier hours of the day.

"Hey where should we head next?" InuYasha asked.

"I think we'd do best to head over to the next village following the road and see if we can catch any rumors of strange comings." Miroku said.

"Yeah, If we do we might find a lead on Naraku."Sango agreed.

Kagome nodded,"We should get there quickly if we don't we may just find another village in ruins."

Sango nodded. "That would be best but if somethings on the loose then I suggest we still be careful because we don't know what it was or how powerful it can be."

"Well I see what your sayin' but nothing can defeat me."InuYasha said cockily.

"Riiight... And I _didn't _get into a position where I could have eisly killed you this morning either." Kagome said sarcasticly. Miroku and Sango laughed. InuYasha simply 'fehed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome and Sango ate their food and talked together. Talking about their manta friends and experiances they've shared with the precious mantas.

InuYasha and Miroku simply stayed quiet guarding the camp thinking that neither girl was paying attention. Little did they know Kagomes ears were perked and allert.

Kagome had started a conversation about Sangos training when she heard shuffuling foot-steps. Her ears swivled twords the sound. It stopped. She kept talking to Sango about her basic training move Sango kept saying that they were advanced moves but Kagome explained to her that under _his_ rule they were forced to learn moves that Sango had never heard of once they started walking.

Kagome heard it again the sound of tired feet shuffleing over the dead leaves on the forest floor. Her ears swerved twords the sound. Kagome looked at InuYasha his ears faced the other direction and his stance was to relaxed for him to have heard the suffleing footsteps. Kagome looked back at Sango,"I'll be right back, kay?"

"Ok." Sango said. Kagome smiled and walked twords the sound her face becoming serious as she turned away from Sango.

_Where is Kagome going?_Akari mewed to Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at Akari meowing and trilling in Neko.

_Kagome needs to look for something in the forset she heard footsteps._ _Stay and protect everyone that is here. _Everyone looked at her.

"What?"Kagome asked.

"What were you saying."Miroku asked.

"None of your buisness Monk."Kagome hissed still wary of everyone around her.

"Hey! Ya don't have to be a bitch."InuYasha shouted.

"Well excuse me for following what I've been brought up with my whole life! 'Your a discusting hanyou Kagome. You can't trust anyone.' Everyone who's ever tried to be my friend only tried so they could kill me! So escuse me for not trusting someone who actually has a reason to hate me. Hense I was sent to kill his best friend and all. You should count your blessings InuYasha. Your a Half-Demon but you have friends and family who love you. Not to mention a bed and a roof over your head. You know what I get. I get whatever I can find. He dosen't even know of Akari and Kira. So leave me alone!"Kagome shouted. Her eyes had a tinge of red around them but InuYasha could smell the tears pricking behind her eyes.

"Kagome I-"InuYasha sarted but Kagome intrupted him.

"Save it."She hissed.

Kagome walked out of the clearing silently as ever but stiff shouldered and angry.

"InuYasha you're such an idiot!" Sango screamed at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Damn that InuYasha._Kagome cursed silently wiping her tears away as she snuck aroud trying to find the sourse of the footsteps. Her ears were perked and alert.

_Snap!_ A twig broke. Then there were more shuffling footsteps.

Kagome pinpointed the noise and walked quickly but silently twords it. She picked up on the scent of a neko kit and blood. There were more footsteps and a soft crying. Kagome's motherly insticts took over and she walked twords the crying. She found that it was a neko kit who was crying. A little girl who looked no older than 3 with short blue hair and soft green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

The girl was startled and looked up at her with puffy eyes. She sniffled and shook her head.

"What's your name." Kagome asked kindly.

"Kya. What's yours?" Sh asked.

"My name is Kagome. Are you hurt?" Kagome asked.

Kya shook her head.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked gently.

"My m-momma and P-poppa were k-k-killed by the w-wolves." she broke into tears againg. Kagome scooped her up and hugged her to herself gently and patted her back as she cried whispering soothing words till she fell asleep.

"There there."Kagome purred softly."You'll be alright now." She took off her cloak and wraped her in it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked back into the clearing with a bundle in her arms. Sango looked at it and say a young neko.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Sango gasped with surprise.

"Shh. You'll wake her. Her parents were killed by the wolves Sango she's and orphan." Kagome said.

"Ohh the poor girl." Sango said quitely.

"Her names Kya. I'm gonna adopt her Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"You aren't takin in any Nekos!" InuYasha shouted at her.

"How are you going to stop me." Kagome hissed softly her eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'll chuck her into the forset if I have to." InuYasha shouted.

"Quiet down." Kagome hissed as Kya stirred in her arms."My demon's already accepted her as her kit InuYasha. Try anything and she'll kill you." Kagome said after she settled Kya.

InuYasha became silent.

Miroku and Sango looked confused.

"You talk as if you and your demon are seperate people." Miroku said.

"You aren't. Are you?"Sango asked.

"We are." Kagome said.

"A demon and a human can't co-exist in one body that's why half-demons have a human night and why my demon dosen't recognize you guys as friends." InuYasha said.

"Exactly." Kagome said."My demon will only ever recognize my family like my mate or my kits. It is possible though not likely to become so close to someone that my demon will recognize them as pack and the inly time they get hurt then is if they don't listen to the alphas."

"Same for all half-demons." InuYasha said.

"Hold on alpha's. More than one." Miroku asked.

"Yeah the alpha male and the alpha female. Their usually mates but not always." InuYasha said.

"The alpha female usually get's the last say in the conflicts and it's her job to make sure the women and children of her pack are safe." Kagome said.

"And the alpha male's job is to make sure the men keep the women safe and to protect the pack." InuYasha said.

"Wow. This so much more complicated than I thought." Miroku said.

_Akari! Kira! _Kagome called in neko. They trotted over to her from the fire.

_What does Kagome need?_ Akari mewed.

_Meet my new kit. Kya._ Kagome said.

_Is she pack?_ Kira meowed.

_She is pack._ Kagome confirmed. Akari and Kira purred and licked her right palm. It glowed a moment and then ther was a symbol on it. The symbol was a full moon with three claw marks going across is diagonally. Kagome looked up. Every one was staring at her.

"I introduced her to the pack." Kagome said with a shrug.

Soon they all went to bed falling into peaceful slumbers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke before every one else and went to hunt with Akari leaving Kira to watch over Kya. When she got back she had plenty of food for all of them.

"Kagome where did you go!" Sango asked.

"Momma!" Kya screamed jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed and hugged Kya.

"I wnet hunting Sango." Kagome said pointing to the fish she had brought back.

"Oh.. Well next time tell someone." Sango scolded.

Kagome just laughed. "Okay Sango. What is it Kya?" Kagome asked kindly lokking at Kya who was tugging on her sleeve.

"Momma. Momma. these people are very nice I especially like Kira. She said you have another Cat friend named Akari who is her sister is she here?" Kya asked exitedly.

Kagome smiled.

_Akari Kya is very exited and wants to meet you. _Kagome called in neko. Akari jumped up to Kagome's shoulder amd mewed happily. Kagome laughed as they carried out a conversation in neko.

Kya noticed something and whispered in Kagome's ear in Neko to make sure no one understood them.

_Momma why is daddy Yasha staring at you like that. _she asked. Kagome blushed furiously.

_Daddy Yasha?_ Kagome asked. Kya nodded and pointed to InuYasha. _I don't know why don't you go ask him._ Kagome meowed and set Kya down.

Kya ran up to InuYasha and asked point blank,"Daddy Yasha why were you staring at Momma?"

Sango and Miroku laughed at the blush that spread over both the hanyou's faces.

"Where did she get this daddy Yasha thing?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Because you and Mommy are alpha's." Kya said running back to Kagome. Kagome picked her up and set Kya on her hip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were done eating and packing they were on the road again.

_Dose Kya want to ride on Kira's back?_ Kira asked.

"Yes Yes! Kya dose want to ride on Kira's back! Can I mommy? Can I?" Kya begged. Kagome smiled again.

"As long as Kira dosen't mind." Kagome said. Kira shook her head and transformed in a plume of mist. When the mist cleared Kira was in her larger demonic form(A/N: like Kirara's) and Kagome set Kya on Kira's back.

Kya giggled holding on to Kira's mane even though Kira was only walking.

"What are we going to do once we get to the village." Kagome asked. "I doubt that tey'll let in any demons or half-demons."

"You'll have to walk the outskirts of the village and Sango and I will pass through asking people as we go." Miroku said.

"Okay." InuYasha said.

Don't do anything to interesting while were gone _Daddy_ Yasha and _Mommy_ Kagome." InuYasha said with a perverted gleam in his eyes. Before anyone could blink he was flying through the ari and landed twenty feet away with a thud.

"Pervert." Kagome hissed.

"See you on the other side Kagome." Sango called dragging Miroku by his ear.

"See Ya." Kagome called back as they split up at a fork in the path that lead to the village.


	3. Author's Note

Okay I'm really sorry but I'm only going to work on one story at a time so some of these will have to wait. I'm going to start with The Last Straw and then continue from there and while I will be writing and thinking of the others I will not post on them until I finish The Last Straw.

P.S. This will be deleted with my next post


End file.
